


Halves and Wholes: The Men

by Lythlyra



Series: Halves and Wholes [1]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lythlyra/pseuds/Lythlyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, when he goes, Hawke fights for him, fights with him. (A collection of prompts or gift-fics from my Tumblr involving m/m pairings.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hawke/Fenris: Fenris Says Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This scene is prompted by Aughhhh.
> 
> Garrett Hawke/Fenris -- Fenris says goodbye, for the very last time.

"It saved your life."

That has to mean _something_. That has to be _enough_.

It's still _sharp_ in his mind, Fenris in a crumpled heap on the ground, surrounded by swords and daggers and armor -- by hunters that are after Hawke, _always Hawke_ , for a war that he didn't start.

The haze of blood and magic is distant now, but he'll never forget the first, terrifying rush of it. He'll never forget, when the templars are gone, the way Fenris _looks_ at him.

"At the cost of ruining yours." He's strapping on armor, but when there are no buckles left to adjust and no straps that need fastening, the accusation Fenris levels with a glance speaks more about what he really means, what he really thinks.

 _How did you learn this? How long have you deceived me_?

And Hawke has no good answer, only what already feels _hollow_ as he turns it over in his head again and again. "I wouldn't-- have used it if I had any other choice."

Fenris gives no pause. "You have left with me none as well."

This time, when he goes, Hawke fights for him, fights _with_ him. There's a clasp of hands, Hawke holding onto each arm as Fenris, a flash of lyrium and anger, pries him away and turns with none of the uncertainty, none of the longing, of a stolen night many, many years ago.


	2. Anders/Nathaniel: Interrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene is prompted by Iapetus.
> 
> Anders/Nathaniel -- Sexytimes interrupted by Pounce.

It isn't exactly _easy_ to corner Nate.

Anders thinks that the _brooding_ gives him some sort of sixth sense over skulking mages with less than pure intentions, and just when he considers _asking_ him about it, there's his chance -- a day without errands, without training, without Darkspawn, and a distracted Nate returning a book to the Vigil's library.

They careen into the nearest shelf, Anders all shameless grins and mischievous eyes.

"Good book?"

"Distracting," Nate amends, "with your idea of commentary in the margins."

"Dreadful." He doesn't sound the least bit sympathetic. "It's a good thing I'm here to make it up to you."

There is less talking and more _kissing_ , nibbling and tasting that traces the angle of his jaw, until protests about the _library_ and a _lack of privacy_ are undone as quickly as the buckles beneath his fingertips.

On the list of people who live to ruin his fun, Anders doesn't think to account for the suspicious purr, the insistent nudging at their twined ankles, the _meow_ , but there it is, plain and simple and sending them scattering with a start.

This _certainly_ violates the understood code between mage and best feline friend, but it's so absurd that he can't help but _laugh_.

Nate is already collecting the discarded pieces of armor and despite himself, smirking.

"At least it wasn't the Commander, I suppose," he muses, an eyebrow raising when Anders finishes arranging his clothing and curls the tabby into his arms.

"You say that like you don't think she's capable of putting him up toit."

The creeping flush on Nate's cheeks is absolutely worth the lie.


	3. Fenris and Ser Pounce-a-lot: Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene is prompted by Ouyangdan.
> 
> Fenris and Ser Pounce-a-lot -- They come to an understanding.

It's gradual, so subtle, that it almost escapes his notice -- less claw marks down the pages of his books, less fur shamelessly shed onto his pillows, less teeth and claws ensnaring him from beneath dark places.

No, in its place are tentative meows when they are alone, watchful eyes when he walks the halls, and then finally _this_ , _the cat_ purring at his side as Fenris reads and, eventually unsatisfied, slinking into his lap as if it's always where _the cat_ is known to be.

He allows it -- he lets it happen, a gauntlet resting over the curve of _the cat's_ flank -- and when _the mage_ walks into the bedroom and spots them and gives that infuriating, triumphant smirk, Fenris only raises the book a little higher so that he isn't pinned beneath it.


	4. Fenris and Ser Pounce-a-lot: Relationship Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene is prompted by Ouyangdan.
> 
> Fenris and Ser Pounce-a-lot -- Fenris asks Pounce for relationship advice.

The bottle of wine is half empty by the time that Fenris eases himself onto the bench, a personable distance from _the cat_.

He's less a creature, an animal, than a vigilant extension of the mage; he follows Anders, mewling and lapping up his attention, and when he isn't here, he waits in silence, watching and basking in the warmth radiating from the hearth.

Yet, _the cat_ is infinitely easier to talk to than the mage is.

"He will write his 'manifesto' again."

There's no response, _the cat_ continuing to lave his fur into shapes and patterns that suit him.

"Yes. I admit I am... uncertain of how to dissuade him from wasting his time." And from wasting Fenris'. An argument in favor of what is clearly _dangerous_ isn't something he intends to entertain in the same room as himself.

But _the cat_ , wise beast that he is, lurches to his feet and gives an agile stretch, flexing from the tip of his tail to the edges of his claws, and nudges against his arm.

Fenris seems to consider him through narrowed eyes, but eventually, he nods. "Perhaps you have a point. I could destroy it."

It's as close to a solution as any of them will come, and if it's good enough for _the cat_ \-- who is known to pad across Anders' writing as he works, to rend holes in it when the mage won't listen -- there has to be some hidden merit to it.


	5. Fenris/Anders: Too Tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene is prompted by Magesmagesmages.
> 
> Fenris/Anders -- Too tired.

There's a cocoon of elf-shaped blankets, and no amount of coaxing manages to unfurl it -- and certainly not for lack of trying.

Whispering and tugging and nuzzling are met with the same, damnable silence that he's starting to hate, but as he settles down, his cheek pressing into what he assumes is the shape of Fenris' back, he hears the muffled grunt.

"No, mage."

"But I wasn't--"

"It is late. I intend to return to sleeping."

"That's great, but--"

"That is enough."

"And if you'd let me talk, you'd realize I was trying to pry the blankets from whatever death-grip you've got them in."

There's another sound -- what Anders begins to suspect is a snort -- but a shock of white hair slowly emerges. With the shift, there's room for the mage to slide beneath the covers at last.

Maybe he _does_ work in a brush of hands that isn't entirely innocent as he settles, but if Fenris notices, he says nothing.


	6. Fenris/Anders: Reading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene is a gift for Shaleene as a part of the Tumblr Inbox Fic Meme, in which users left fanfiction in the inbox of others participating in the meme. Tumblr has a character limit on the inbox, so these scenes were written to scale. It turned out to be a fun challenge.
> 
> Fenris/Anders -- Reading.

“Are we going to read or not?” Anders asks, wondering not for the first time why he agreed to help Thedas’ most stubborn, most prickly elf. Somewhere between Hawke’s silver tongue and an unfailing sense of bad judgment, he ends up here, in this mansion that is half ruin and half ghosts.

Fenris sits beside him, insufferably silent and inscrutable — and when Anders thinks he’s wasting his time, the elf sets the bottle of wine aside and ventures, however begrudgingly, “Begin where you will.”


	7. Fenris/Anders: Ferelden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene is a gift for Shaleene as a part of the Tumblr Inbox Fic Meme, in which users left fanfiction in the inbox of others participating in the meme. Tumblr has a character limit on the inbox, so these scenes were written to scale. It turned out to be a fun challenge.
> 
> Fenris/Anders -- Ferelden.

Ferelden is cold.

Fenris, who isn’t as prepared as he initially believed himself to be, takes it in silence. He does not ask for rest; it’s the push to the next village that keeps him focused and moving long after that sensation and warmth leave his fingers, his toes, the tips of his ears. The abomination intends to assist Hawke, and so does he, but neither trusts the other to do it alone.

Fenris tells himself that it’s the only reason he accepts the offered cloak with little more than a nod.


	8. Fenris/Anders: Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scene is a gift for Neonowls as a part of the Tumblr Inbox Fic Meme, in which users left fanfiction in the inbox of others participating in the meme. Tumblr has a character limit on the inbox, so these scenes were written to scale. It turned out to be a fun challenge.
> 
> Fenris/Anders -- Wine.

The bottle is set down on the table, drawing Fenris’ eyes away from the deck of cards and to the abomination.

“Someone’s idea of gratitude. I thought it might be more to your tastes,” Anders says as he joins the group at the table.

It’s wine. Fenris knows that without inspecting it. No one expects him to accept it — and he surprises even himself when he removes the cork with the edge of a gauntlet, tipping the bottle back and holding the mage’s gaze the entire time.


	9. Nathaniel/Anders: Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scene is a gift for Iapetus as a part of the Tumblr Inbox Fic Meme, in which users left fanfiction in the inbox of others participating in the meme. Tumblr has a character limit on the inbox, so these scenes were written to scale. It turned out to be a fun challenge.
> 
> Nathaniel/Anders -- Wake up.

Only after Pounce’s insistent pacing, up and down his back in a balanced stride, does Anders surface from beneath pillows and blankets, his sleepy smile stopping as soon as it begins. He sees Nate, too, standing at the edge of the bed with a raised eyebrow and a hint of passing amusement.

It clicks into place.

“Whose side are you on anyway?” Anders laughs, ruffling the tabby’s fur and shooting Nate a mischievous look that promises sweet revenge.


End file.
